Un Destino Oscuro
by kiiro1412
Summary: En el reino de la Gema viven dos muchachos condenados a ser enemigos :Un joven príncipe y su sirviente pero ¿Que pasara cuando la verdadera naturaleza del príncipe salga a flote? podrá su sirviente revelarle sus sentimientos y salvarlo de su propia oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**YU-GI-OH GX No me pertenece y esta historia fue un pobre intento de quitarme la idea que me venía cayendo (literalmente) durante todos los días.**

**Introducción: Una nueva tierra.**

En unas lejanas tierras apodada el reino de las Gema, vivían dos muchachos .El primero tenía el pelo de dos tonos de café, un oscuro que cubría la parte baja y uno más claro en el tope. Sus grandes ojos cafés reflejaban su inocencia y una clara poca experiencia de la vida. Poseía dos mechones que bajaban hasta un poco más de la barbilla sin embargo su cabello se acortaba por detrás, su estatura no sobresalía de los demás chicos de su misma edad pero, aunque no quisiese, el llamaba la atención ya fuese de niñas o niños a los que siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Él era el príncipe.

-Príncipe Judai –llamo una voz de una persona conocida por él y mientras su cerebro registraba de quien era, el otro le agarro de los hombros y lo empezó a sacudir violentamente –Príncipe Judai **¡Despierte ahora!**

Si era su voz.

-Johan…-el chico le llamo. Sí es verdad Johan era el segundo muchacho. Un sirviente al cuidado del joven príncipe aunque él no obedecía sus órdenes sino que solo las que el rey le daba directamente. Con un hermoso color esmeralda en el pelo y del mismo color en sus ojos. Johan sin duda era hermoso. No solo además de su cuerpo esculpido sino por su buena voluntad con todos… bueno casi todos.

**¡Dios! ¡Usted debe de llevar su cuerpo afuera de la cama, AHORA! **–Gritó Johan. Esto asusto a Judai. Pero sin decir nada se levantó. Echó una rápida mirada a Johan quien seguía con una expresión molesta en su rostro, entendió el mensaje de que tendría que arreglarse rápido. Sin nada más que objetar en esa pelea muda, se dirigió al baño.

_¡¿Por qué Johan me odiara tanto?!_

Así recibía un nuevo día el reino de la Gema, mientras el sol empezaba a tocar la vasta tierra, las tareas de cierto príncipe empezaban.

-**Primero deberás acudir a una reunión con tu padre a las siete en punto en el gran salón del rey **–decía el peli-esmeralda mientras atravesaba rápidamente los largos pasillos del castillo en dirección a la sala con el príncipe detrás de él.

**¿El rey?... mmm… ya veo **– dijo el castaño echando un vistazo rápido a una pequeña ventana antes de perder el paso a Johan. _"El sol apenas está saliendo. No deben de ser mas de las 6:30 "._ Volvió en si cuando noto que Johan se había detenido.

**¡Entra!-**dijo y empujo a Judai dentro de la sala –**Compórtate .Vendré luego de que la reunión haya acabado-**miro a Judai quien seguía analizando sus palabras ._Este chico sí que es lento._ Cuando se disponía a ir, se detuvo al oír que Judai susurraba algo.

"_El rey estará feliz de que finalmente llegue temprano, le diré que todo fue por ti .Gracias, Johan"_

Johan volteo mientras veía como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara del joven príncipe, y sin poder controlarse, su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo acelerado. Tomando esto en cuenta salió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la cocina.

"_Pero que me pasa, no debería pasarme esto, especialmente en presencia de él .Si Judai no fuese la primera persona que odio realmente ese lugar estaría ocupado por mí. A todo esto ¿Por qué Judai nunca llama al rey padre? Sera tan difícil llamarlo así ¿por quién es?_

A todo ello, Johan recordó que el rey le había hablado acerca de la forma de educar del otro cuidador que Judai había tenido y de sus pequeños "castigos" cuando el príncipe cometía el más ligero error. _"Debió ser duro para el saber que siempre seria castigado, un humano no puede dejar de cometer errores. Casi siento pena por él .Pero qué diablos estoy pensando realmente debería de empezar a odiarme"_

Mientras caminaba una imagen fugaz de la sonrisa de su joven príncipe lo ataco pero se quitó ese pensamiento y siguió su camino con su incontrolado corazón sonando durante todo el recorrido.

**Y**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio ? Creen que debería seguir . Realmente jamas había escrito nada porque me considero una persona mas lectora que escritora pero esta idea me estaba matando.Y si se que debo de aprender a mejorar mi escritura y disculpe los horrores de ortografía es que todavía no se como poner tildes en esta compu (y siempre me enseñan y nunca aprendo). <strong>

**Gracia por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic ;.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YU-GI-OH! GX no me pertenece :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción: Verdades a flote.<strong>

En unas lejanas tierras vivían un joven príncipe de cabellos castaños, su sirviente de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, el rey, su reina, su gran pueblo y… el hermano del rey.

El príncipe Viper (segundo en la lista de sucesor del rey) guarda bajo su oscuro corazón fuertes sentimientos de codicia y poder, anhelando el trono de su sabio hermano, tramando y planeando la forma de obtenerlo sin importar que o quién sacrificar. Para él no existe el amor o cualquiera de esos estúpidos sentimientos que su hermano profesa a su pueblo, solo el ser más fuerte tiene el derecho de reinar sobre todo y todos. ¿Por qué entonces él no reinaba?

Shepard era el primogénito del antiguo rey Kazemaru , rey sabio y leal a su pueblo, y Shepard había heredado sus cualidades por lo que al morir él le dejo el trono sin dudar, aún después de que Viper lo amenazaré , él asumió su responsabilidad de la mejor manera ,fortaleciendo las alianzas con las naciones hermanas al casarse con Dorothy (princesa del reino de los héroes y su amor de la vida , en sus propias palabras).Shepard reinaba con amor y justicia , ya que para él se debe de tomar en serio y no como simple juego aquello que se dice y se hace .Que el amor es para siempre , si dices amar a una persona , jamás debes de retirar esa palabras .Si impartes justicia jamás debe ser solo a un lado y de la manera más justa posible. Pero aún aunque él desease poder tratar a todos de la misma manera , había en su reino , dos personas a las cuales no se podían aplicar sus reglas : él primero era su hermano Viper por los crímenes que había cometido en contra de su padre (realmente deseaba anular esa reglar pero no podía , su padre la puso por que espera que él vuelva al camino correcto) y la segunda era su propio hijo (a él el destino le dio la peor carga )._Él es culpable desde el momento que nació._

Aun así , él prometió protegerlo ,no importando si eso puede destruirlo a él también .Era su hijo al final y no lo dejaría no importase el qué.

No importaba desde donde lo viese o cuantas veces estuviese. Era simplemente irreal. El suelo piso estaba recubierta por una capa fina de diamantes que reflejaba la luz que atravesaba las ventanas, mientras que rubíes adornaban las paredes, los topacios marcaban bellas figuras que combinaban con los rubíes de las paredes, enormes esmeraldas estaban suspendidas entre el techo y la tierra y funcionaban como unos hermosos candelabros , sin duda esta hermosa sala merecía su nombre "La sala arcoíris del rey". Sin duda Judai amaba esta sala porque era el único lugar donde encontraba una pequeña y frágil paz. Por ello no dejaba escapar alguna oportunidad para escabullirse de algún deber o a veces de Johan , solo para estar unos momentos en la sala.

Un respiro profundo destruyo el frágil silencio en el que estaba la sala. Solo una persona se encontraba en ella hasta que una puerta se abrió y el rey apareció , observándola momentos antes de acercarse al chico que se encontraba de pie marcando una ligera reverencia hacia este .

-**Veo que has llegado temprano , realmente espero que esta acción se repita más seguido .Dime ¿ No has tenido alguna pesadilla , verdad?-**habló él rey con una mirada preocupada

**-No , mi rey es solo que Johan logró levantarme de la cama más temprano –**respondió Judai con una sonrisa.

**-Le agradeceré mucho **–dijo el rey con una triste mirada ._Algún día Johan deberá saber la verdad, pero si no está listo para cumplir su destino entonces nadie lo estará._

**-Su majestad ¿De qué quería hablarme hoy?-**preguntó Judai mientras intentaba ocultar sus ojos chocolates tras su pelo, intentando esconder cualquier emoción siguiente. Él ya sabía lo que el rey le diría.

**-Bueno para empezar esta platica tenemos a la vuelta de la esquina tu cumpleaños de mayoría de edad y por consiguiente tu compromiso con alguno de los hijos de los reinos que conforman la "Alianza" .Para ser más claro han llegado a mí las solicitudes de compromiso de los hijos de los reyes vecinos y no se puede dudar que has recibido mucha atención de parte de ellos.-**Explico el rey mientras caminaban a una mesa cercana para poder sentarse.

**-Solicitudes… de … compromiso-**Judai intentó divagar un poco. Por unos momentos intentaba borrar esas palabras e irse a otra realidad.

**-Como verás…-**Mientras el rey le empezaba a explicar lo que una solicitud de compromiso era, no se dio cuenta que Judai no le oía. Solo lo miraba. Era claro que Judai ya sabía acerca de esas solicitudes, más por parte de Johan que de otra persona, de ahí que Judai no desease que su mayoría de edad lo alcanzase y lastimosamente la única persona que podría decirse que amaba no figuraba en esas "solicitudes". Pero aun si estuviese él sabía que si "eso" se enterase _.¡No!, no dejaré que eso pasé, aun si eso significa nunca estar con él , ¡LO ACEPTARÉ! Al final yo prometí protegerlo y no dejaré que incluso yo le haga daño._

Muy sumergido en sus pensamientos y el rey hablando sin que nada los distragiese, no pudieron divisar una sombra que vigilaba sus palabras tras una inmensa pared preciosa.

**Acabó de terminar el segundo capítulo! (baile de celebración) pensé que jamas lo terminaría(no entiendo porque lo hago en una página aparte si jamás lo escribo como lo escribí ahí ).Pero bueno gracias por todos los reviews (realmente jamas pensé que recibiría alguno casi lloró cuando recibí el primero :´)**

**Respuestas:**

**Kitsune girl yuki: calma no tendrá un final trágico eso lo puedo asegurar pero por ahora lo que pienso para esta historia tendrá un montón de problemas(culpo a mi seño de lenguaje por dejarnos las tragedias griegas ).Gracias por tu review :´)**

**HIGURASHI13: gracias realmente me daba miedo subirlo porque pensaba que era que te guste el capítulo de hoy . Gracias.**

**Reii-chan:gracias .Yo también espero poder escribirlo rápido(pero viendo el horario ) creo que subiré dos capítulos por semana .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX! NO ME PERTENECE (y tengo que vivir sabiéndolo todos los días )**

**Introducción: Verdades oscuras**

_¡Casamiento! Eso no significa nada bueno para mí en este momento, especialmente tan cerca de ese día. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre se me complican? El destino debe odiarme-_Judai rió mentalmente a la pronunciación de la palabra destino_ -¡Pero qué irónico!_

Sus pensamientos giraban sin enfocarse en nada más . Tan cerca de su cumpleaños de mayoría de edad (y con todo el alboroto que eso provocaría) "él", sin duda, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, o mejor dicho su¿ victoria?. _No… no debería ser tan desesperanzado al final no le he dado motivos para que tan siquiera tuviese una oportunidad de despertarlo o de acercarse de nuevo a Johan pero ¿Qué será este sentimiento?¿Cómo debería de darle frente? _

**Pero... Su majestad…yo**-Judai intentaba obligarse a hablar pero era un caso perdido, no podía hacer que nada saliese de su boca. Todo lo que necesitaba era más tiempo, solo un poco más, pero él sabía que el rey no podía aceptar su solicitud por las leyes que obligaban a todos los reinos que conformaban la "Alianza" de casar a sus hijos antes de la mayoría de edad para reforzar nuevas relaciones. _Oh algo así, eso es lo que me explicó Johan_ –Pensó Judai mientras recordaba al peliazul dándole esas aburridas lecciones. Entonces sin previo aviso un pensamiento le golpeo el corazón y lo estremeció profundamente, aunque él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que algo así le viniese..

_**Pero si no soy capaz de ganar más tiempo y "él" logra atraparme como la última vez…entonces yo no debería de estar aquí… Lo siento Johan si eso ocurre de nuevo tendré que romper tu promesa y volver al lugar del que salvaste alguna vez. Si fueras yo lo entenderías ¿verdad?**_

**¿Judai?-**preguntó el rey al ver al castaño tan sumido en sus pensamientos. Poco había pasado desde que sorpresivamente Judai se había levantado de la mesa en la que estaban, susurrando cosas inaudibles para cualquier persona_. ¿Le estaría queriendo decir algo?_

**Judai**-llamó el rey por segunda vez, abandonando su asiento para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, sin esperar que Judai mostrara alguna reacción .Camino lentamente hasta encontrarse de frente con él y se quedó ahí como esperando que al menos le levantase la mirada pero no lo hizo y durante larguísimos minutos no pasó nada. Pareciera que el silencio había posesionado todo aquello y solo podía esperar.

El rey, cuya paciencia no era muy bien conocida, empezaba a molestarse .Aunque él sabía que la condición de Judai no era para dejar nada pasarlo por alto , le costaba trabajo no darle al menos un empujón para que saliera de sus pensamientos.

_Toda esta presión le hace mal a cualquier persona-_Pensó el rey y aunque le costase no molestarse más de lo que estaba se distrajo con un pequeño pensamiento ;el día en que se comprometió con su amada_: "_Era el gran día de ganar el corazón de la princesa Dorothy y no podía dejar de pensar que algo podría ir mal , aún aunque el clima era perfecto y el viaje había sido bueno , el joven príncipe Shepard no dejaba de temblar._ Y si mi hermano tiene razón y si ¿no le gustó?_

Una pequeña risita se le escapó de los labios al rey mientras susurraba para sí mismo:_ Si que actué como un completo tonto, es más ella nunca me dejará olvidarlo pero… bueno creo que gracias a las tonterías que hice ese día , ella se enamoró de mí ¡Debo ser el tonto más suertudo del mundo o el suertudo más tonto del mundo! Sea cual sea la razón jamás lo olvidaré –_pero entonces su risita se apagó sin más-_ ¿Por qué él no heredó esa suerte?_

Viendo que su pequeña risita no apartó a Judai de sus pensamientos, el rey se dispuso a hablar con un tono calmado y directo:

**Judai** –dijo mientras levantaba la cara del muchacho hasta la altura de la suya – **yo sé que no puedes casarte o debería decir que no debes casarte, especialmente en estos días.**

**¿Qué?- **Dijo un atónico castaño que no terminaba de entender.

**No te preocupes, yo ya lo sé todo Judai o debería de decir… Haou –**terminó abruptamente y con una mirada triste el rey.

**Ha…ou...Espera ¿Cómo sabe ese nombre? –**_No puedo entender que ocurre aquí solo la reina sabía ese nombre y ella lo olvido todo como los demás__**-**_**¿Quién le dijo una cosa como esa, su majestad?**

**Eso no importa, Judai-**reanudó la conversación el rey, más calmado que antes, por lo menos ahora Judai le estaba escuchando.

**No pienso eso, esa información es peligrosa, por favor se lo ruego dígame ¿Quién se lo dijo?-**imploró Judai mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos .No se supone que nadie debería saberlo. Nadie.

_No se supone que les borraste a todos la memoria, Yubel._

**Calma, Judai-**dijo el rey limpiando las pequeñas lagrimitas de los ojos de él.**-Sartorious me lo dijo. Él es fiable dudo mucho que se lo cuente a alguien más así que no te preocupes más , por favor. Debes de entender que solo estaba preocupado. Eres parte de mi familia y yo protejo a mí familia.**

**No debería de dirigirme la palabra, su majestad –**Judai se apartó rápidamente pero sin alejarse mucho -**.**¿_Quién es ese Sartourios ¿ Por qué sabe de mí? O debería decir ¿Cuánto sabe acerca de mí?¡Esto es demasiado!__**-**_ _**Si usted lo sabe entonces ya debería saber que no soy su igual**_

**¿A qué te refieres Judai?-**por primera vez al rey se le vio una cara de completa confusión. Si bien Sartourios le había proporcionado cierta información pero era muy escasa y apenas había comenzado a entenderla del todo.

**Que yo no se supone que debo ser su hijo –**La respiración de Judai se aceleraba mientras intentaba no dejar de hablar**-Probablemente no lo quería entender la primera vez y por eso lo olvido o ese Sartourios no se lo ha dicho aún pero yo soy … un ser oscuro **

**¿Un ser oscuro?-**ahora el atónico era el rey y no era para menos, llamarse un oscuro era un claro reflejo que esa persona provenía del reino oscuro .El reino al cual la "Alianza" intentaba eliminar.

**Sí pero antes que continúe debo de pedirle disculpas, su majestad, jamás quise causarle a ti o a la reina algún daño-**Realmente le diría , pero no se supone había prometido jamás revelarle la verdad a nadie ni a Johan , especialmente a él , era su deber cuidarlo y ahora no sabía que podría pasar luego de decirle lo siguiente al rey**-Yo no soy su hijo legítimo pero eso usted ya lo sabe ¿verdad?**

**Sí eso lo sé, tu eres el hijo nacido de la hermana de Dorothy con un noble de …-**El paró ante la palabra que iba pronunciar pero él sabía que no debería de hacerlo , no él quería respuestas **-el reino de los héroes , aquel reino que fue destruido por …**

**El reino oscuro-**Las palabras salieron ahora, sin vacilar ni un poco, de Judai quién apartó la mirada que había mantenido con el rey para reemplazarla con una de enojo .Esas palabras le molestaban en gran medida.

.**Yuki era el apellido de tu padre sin mal no lo recuerdo-**Siguiendo el rey las acciones de Judai y tratando de alejarlo de ese tema que sin duda le dolía ,dijo-**Pero esto a que viene ,¿Es realmente necesario hacerte recordar ese pasado? Yo te adopté como mi hijo y no me arrepiento de eso ,es más yo procuré que nadie lo supiese ni mi mejor amigo lo sabe. Eres mi hijo para todos en el reino esmeralda e igual para mí.**

El rey miro pensativo a Judai."_ Intente que él se lo explique al final él es el único que conoce la verdad"-_eso fue lo que dijo Sartourios ,bueno en eso estaba el rey ahora pero juzgando, ni con toda su experiencia como rey, logró descubrir o imaginarse algo que le ayudase ha comprender mejor. _Esperaré a que él me lo diga_. Volviendo a su realidad notó que Judai no se movía de nuevo pero no fue como la última vez ya que no duró mucho porque casi después de notarlo él le habló.

**Yo soy un ciudadano del reino oscuro además yo soy la amenaza real que usted debe de eliminar. Yo soy el que se convertirá en el rey oscuro .Yo soy Haou.**

Ni el viento repentino pudo ayudar a relajar la situación que se llevaba a cabo en la sala arcoíris. Un ambiente muerto reinaba y ninguna de las dos partes se aventuraba a decir palabra alguna hasta…

**¿Qué tú eres qué?**

**Y que les pareció? Lamento la tardanza pero me cambiaron el horario (de nuevo) así que ahora si puedo decir ¡Terminé! Y aprendí a poner las tildes: 3 (aunque parezca gracioso en realidad no sabía ) y mucha gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews (realmente me ayudan en mucho).Oh si me preguntan , este capítulo se suponía que era más corto que llevaba escrito así que no se de donde salió tanto )Creo que por causa de ustedes. Realmente me inspiran(espero que les haya gustado alguna queja o corrección déjenla .Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic.:) ).**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**HIGURASHI13:jejeje me alegra que te haya llamado la atención (realmente pensé que a nadie le llamaría la atención ya que esta sería mi primera historia escrita y bueno …he cometido un montón de errores, no solo me refiero a los errores de gramática ,sino en sentido de la historia)Así que tu comentario casi me hace llorar de alegría :´) ¡GRACIAS!**

**Reii-chan: espera…¡ESPAÑA! (jejeje casi lo grito cuando leí tu comentario claro que le dije a mi mamá que era la respuesta de una tarea jejeje no me creyó del todo pero bueno) en serio no me terminó de sorprender 0.o .Eso es grandioso ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y POR APOYAR ESTA HISTORIA! 3**

**YuliaKV:¡Graciaspor tu comentario! :3 espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado . **


	4. Chapter 4

**YU-GI-OH!GX no me pertenece **

**Introducción: **Un desayuno muy pesado.

_¡¿Por qué Johan me odiara tanto?!_

_"El rey estará feliz de que finalmente llegue temprano, le diré que todo fue por ti .Gracias, Johan"_

_Yo prometí protegerlo y no dejaré que incluso yo le haga daño._

_**Todos esos débiles pensamientos no me pertenecen. Es a "él" a quien le importa Johan a tal punto de …¿amarlo?**_

_**Todo es culpa de él, sino hubiera querido salvarlo, tal vez no estaría en esta inútil situación.**_

Una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible, apareció en los labios de Haou_. ¡Esto pudo haber acabado ya y esa luz se habría extinguido finalmente!_

_Pero debo ser paciente, al final he esperado seis años para acabar lo que él no quiso aceptar desde un principio. Mi mundo oscuro está casi completo y a él ya se le acabaron los trucos .Ahora ni Yubel podrá salvarlo. Vas a desaparecer Judai y te mandaré a la oscuridad eterna de la cual yo forme una vez parte. Te volverás solo oscuridad._

**No puedo entenderte Judai**-intentó hablar el rey sin evitar que un repentino sentimiento de miedo le recorriese todo el cuerpo como un escalofrío, solo que eso era su instinto el que le rogaba que saliese corriendo de la sala._ ¡Qué ocurre aquí! Es que acaso es de Judai del que tengo miedo. Haou solo es un nombre que…Sartorious me dio para que Judai me hablase con la verdad .Pero esto es mucho. Jamás se debe hablar de los seres oscuros y menos decirse que es uno de ellos._ El rey quería explicaciones y dejó a un lado cualquier signo de tranquilidad atrás mientras volvía a formular sus preguntas:

**¡Explícate mejor!** –demandó el rey –**Si esta es una broma deberás de aceptar las consecuencias de decirme semejante cosa, Judai.**

**Como usted ordene, su majestad**-le respondió Haou con disgusto al oír ese nombre-** Pero una cosa primero**.

**¡¿Qué?!-**le contestó a presuroso el rey sin dejar que la poca valentía que le quedaba se perdiera fácilmente.

**Como mi contraparte, la reina y ahora lamentablemente usted conocen mi verdadero nombre, debería al menos llamarme como realmente me llamó. ¿No le parece?**-invitó Haou sabiendo que ya no aguantaba que lo llamase "Judai" de nuevo.

**Haou**-sin más le dijo el rey .Ese nombre le aterraba sin saber por qué.

**¿Acaso debería darle las gracias?**-habló más para sí mismo que para el rey mientras le indicaba la silla de la mesa para que tomase asiento-**¿Por favor?**

**Ahórratelo, responde mi pregunta Haou .Si no eres Judai .Quién exactamente eres?-**_Él es tan diferente desde que empezó esta conversación no he podido entender esta aura tan sombría que sale de él .Es que como si no hubiese nada ahí, solo miedo._

**Tú bien podrías ser el hermano gemelo de Judai, tal vez… Un sobreviviente del reino de los héroes –**El rey sabía ya sabía que eso era imposible .Pero el padre de Judai era conocido por guardarse grandes secretos. El tener a un hijo exactamente igual a Judai podría haber sido uno de ellos.

**No, eso no sería posible. Nadie sobrevive a un ataque del reino oscuro, excepto por Judai**-La mirada seria de Haou no se apartó de la del rey ,su rostro inexpresivo dejaba claro que no era una mentira.

**¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?-**Le preguntó el rey, ya sin ninguna fuerza para soportar nada más. Pero lo que oiría a continuación le hizo caer al suelo mientras sus crudas lágrimas mojaban el piso de la sala arcoíris:

**Porque yo realicé el ataque. Fui yo quién masacró a todo ese reino y el que "salvo" a Judai.-**Las palabras de Haou eran duras y sin ningún remordimiento. Eran normal para él decir este tipo de cosa.

**¿Qué eres tú?...-**Intentó hablar el rey pero fue inútil. Estaba en shock.

**Digamos que solo soy un reflejo. La oscuridad que nació de la luz más grande-**Haou se acercó al rey luego de concluir sus palabras, se arrodilló a su altura y le miró directamente con sus ojos.

_Sus ojos son… amarillos-_Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo el rey antes de entregarse a la profunda oscuridad que lo consumió rápidamente.

Haou sonrió internamente.

_¡Qué fácil! Ahora ya no me preocuparé por nada má deberé de esperar .Finalmente seré yo quien sea libre ahora. Quisiera ver tu rostro ahora Judai .Aún crees que puedes ganar._

* * *

><p>Hacía tiempo que la reunión había empezado y cierto peliazul se encontraba sentado tomando su desayuno intentando recordar por que aquella pequeña sonrisa del príncipe había tenido un efecto ¿desagradable? en él.<p>

_¿Por qué me lo pienso mucho? No debo de pensar así. Esto no está bien. Sentir algo por él .Él arruino mi vida hace casi seis años. Pero si eso es verdad ¿Por qué no puedo recordar el objeto de mi odio contra él? ¡Están frustrante!_

Tratando de desviarse de sus pensamientos, Johan miró el reloj que se encontraba delante de él. Era viejo pero seguía funcionando, sus pesadas agujas lentamente cambiaban de posición ._Pronto tendré que recogerlo, será mejor que me apure._

Mientras Johan empezaba a levantarse de la mesa, con su desayuno concluido, una voz conocida lo tomó por sorpresa:

**¡Hey! , Johan ¿Que hay?-**le habló la misteriosa voz.

**¡JIM!-**le respondió Johan un poco desanimado –**Que alegría verte**.

**Mmm.. No parece en serio, ¿Te pasa algo Johan?-**le preguntó sin más Jim ._Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada, Johan. ¿Estarás preocupado por esa fecha?_

**No es nada ,Jim gracias por preocuparte**-En ese momento Johan solo intentaba borrarse los pensamientos que había tenido antes-**Debo irme, tengo que recoger a Judai** .

**¡Oh de eso mismo quería hablarte!-**inició Jim con mirada seria mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa donde había estado segundos antes Johan.

**¿Perdón?-**preguntó sin entender muy bien-¿**De que quieres hablarme Jim?**

**Creo que ya lo sabrás pero dentro de poco Judai deberá casarse para reforzar vínculos con los reinos aliados y bueno... yo creía que…sería…**-antes de continuar Jim dejó un suspiró al aire .No sabía cómo reaccionaría Johan a lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ni él sabía cómo podría reaccionar él mismo al decir sus palabras.

**Jim, dilo rápido**. **Me empiezas a preocupar**-Johan no podía imaginarse que quería decirle Jim y eso le empezaba a molestar.-**Dilo antes de que muera de aburrimiento**.

**Sí, sí ya voy. Yo creía que era el momento justo para decirte que ¡Asuka se casará con Judai!-**le dijo en un tono feliz Jim –**Jejeje creo que me verás más seguido por aquí ¿no crees? Johan.**

Johan solo suspiró y mi miró a su amigo que yacía sentado en la mesa, pensativo.

**No deberías mentir delante de mí, Jim**-le miró con cara preocupada ._Te conozco mejor que nadie-_**Yo sé que esas palabras no son sinceras, al final tú siempre has estado enamorado de Asuka** .

Jim apartó su mirada pero Johan sabía que solo significaba una cosa. Una profunda tristeza.

Johan guardó silencio y no se atrevió a preguntarle nada más a Jim. Él sabía cuan doloroso era para Jim esto. Esperó pero cuando vió el reloj de nuevo supo que debía volver a la sala para recoger a Judai. Se despidió silenciosamente mientras tomaba rumbo hacia la puerta de la cocina pero no tan rápido como para ignorar las palabras que susurró Jim

_**Pero ella siempre ha amado al príncipe, jamás tendrá ojos para mí, no importa cuanto lo intenté **_

Era extraño para Johan porque él se sentía de la misma forma.._ ¿Por qué?_ Era lo único que pensaba Johan durante todo el camino a la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente me costó escribir este capítulo (me lo vengo pensando desde el domingo creo, sino desde el sábado).Sip gracias por sus reviews (Ustedes son increíbles)y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC y de parte mía Feliz Día del Amor y la Amista.(Y si un día una persona les viene a decir que en cosmetología no se escribe nada ,golpéenlo de mi parte )<strong>

**Asi y aquí las respuestas de los reviews:**

**HIGURASHI13:Gracias por tu review , yo espero que también que la historia se vuelva más interesante y por esa razón me tomó tiempo pensándolo XD!(o.k mucho tiempo pero el verdadero culpable de que me haya atrasado es cosmetología recién he acabado una guía de 11 páginas revés y derecho )Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo **

**YuliaKV:Yo también adoro a Haou ** **(solo que aquí lo he planteado como una persona que le gusta destruir pueblos enteros, pero no te preocupes en los próximos capítulos se sabrá la verdad detrás de todo esto)El Judai(bueno)jejeje ya pronto aparecerá eso te lo puedo adelantar. Espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo **

**Reii-chan:Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en comentar esta historia (espero que te haya gustado ) Jejeje creo que me merezco buen zape por no escribir este capítulo más rápido pero realmente me lo tenía que pensar bien ,así que espero que haya válido la pena .(y sigo diciendo Cosmetología tuvo la culpa!)**

**Oh! Sí casi se me olvida disculpen los errores de ortografía y grámatica. **


	5. Chapter 5

**YU-GI-OH! GX no me pertenece (pero si lo hiciese….jejeje… ;) )**

**Las cosas se complican: Un invitado inesperado.**

_¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!_-pensaba Johan al pasar corriendo velozmente por los pasillos del palacio_-¡Ya casi estoy ahí!_

Sin embargo no importaba lo duro que tratase de olvidar su reciente conversación con Jim, el simple hecho de saber que Judai se casaría pronto era suficiente como para perder la poca cordura que le quedaba _¿Por qué me importa? ¡Olvídalo! Se supone que lo odio, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo por él .No es como sí lo amase ¿verdad? , además si aunque, por otras razones desconocidas, resulta que me ¿gusta? Solo un poco .. .Olvídalo él jamás pensará de esa forma por ti. ¡Olvídalo ya! Sigue con tu vida. ¡Déjalo!_

Pero una parte profunda en Johan sabía que era imposible. _Si tan solo mi corazón pudiese ocultarlo por algunos días más, no debería de dolerme tanto .Si tan solo yo… no me sintiera así por él._

Johan dobló con gran habilidad la esquina del corredor y se detuvo en la gran puerta que dividía la sala arcoíris del resto del corredor, _¡Finalmente llegué! No lo arruines Johan_-se dijo así mismo mientras habría lentamente la gran puerta pero, al asomarse un poco, no pudo ver nada.

_**Todo era oscuridad en la sala.**_

Johan trató de dar algunos toscos pasos pero un miedo le atravesó el corazón, reteniéndolo en el lugar en el que se encontraba _¿Qué me pasa?-_no podía dejar de preguntarse.

**¡Ah!**

Pronto un gritó le hizo salir de su estática posición para así volver a tomar el control sobre su cuerpo. Él pudo reconocer ese grito.

**Su majestad**-llamó rápidamente Johan, tomando todo el valor que pudo para aventurarse en la oscura sala.

_No puedo ver nada. ¿Cómo es que aquí no hay luz? Esta es la parte más brillante del castillo_ –No podía entender como un lugar perfectamente iluminado hace un momento, ahora se encontraba sumido en las tinieblas_. ¿Qué pudo causar esto?_

Mientras sus preguntas fluían sin un momento para tomar un descanso de ellas, él divisó entre la espesa oscuridad unos orbes amarillos que brillaban con odio y rencor como sin nada más pudiese ser proyectado en ellos.

**¿Quién está ahí?**-gritó Johan aunque no supiese si era lo mejor en ese momento.

Los orbes amarillos se cerraron, luego toda la oscuridad desapareció en un segundo como si en un principio nunca hubiese estado. El repentino cambio provocó que Johan cerrara los ojos para que estos se acostumbrasen a la luz que entraba en la sala nuevamente.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Johan vio claramente a quién pertenecía eso horribles ojos amarillo.

**¡Judai!-**Le gritó un confundido Johan .Pero eso no fue todo lo que pudo ver; la escena que se observaba delante de él no pasó desapercibida: Él rey yacía en el suelo unos pocos metros delante de él. No sabía que pensar ¿En quién debía prestar atención primero?

**¡Judai!**-volvió a gritar Johan, como si quisiese espantar el temor que le crecía en el pecho. _Debe haber una explicación para esto._

Lastimosamente para Johan, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, la figura solo se mantenía de pie sin atreverse a decir algo. Johan se inquietó un poco al no saber _¿Qué le había pasado al cálido café de los ojos de Judai?_

**¿Qué hiciste?**-intentó interrogar Johan pero se repito la situación anterior. Tal parecía que Johan no estaba consiguiendo nada **-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Respóndeme!**

Pero la figura ya ni tan siquiera lo miraba, estaba retraída. Johan solo observó como el castaño se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

**¡No te atrevas a irte sin darme una respuesta!**-un colérico Johan se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de no dejar escapar a nadie .La figura por un momento detuvo su paso .Era como si pensase en algo .Sin embargo lo abandonó rápidamente y reanudo su paso.

Johan le cerró el paso antes de que pudiera irse pero aunque Judai se encontraba algo lejos de Johan eso no le importaba, él no le dejaría alguna oportunidad de irse. _Judai ¿Qué has hecho?_

**¡Apártate!**-le gritó finalmente Haou.

**¿Cómo si debiese escucharte ahora? Solo responde mis preguntas y decidiré si puedes irte.**-le dijo Johan un poco más calmado, una parte de él no quería seguirle gritando a dolía profundamente hacerlo.

**¡Apártate!-**le dijo de nuevo Haou –**Si te acercas más a mí morirás por tu propia cuenta**.-sin decir más reemprendió su camino hasta la puerta. Y al pasar al lado de Johan este le susurró: _**Y si tú murieras ahora, yo no podría cumplir mi promesa.**_

Johan se quedó helado de nuevo ,como cuando entró a la sala, él no quería dejarlo ir pero sus frías palabras le hacían detenerse , un sentimiento de impotencia le hería su orgullo y lo único que pudo hacer fue formular una pregunta más pero ya sin ninguna fuerza que le siguiese , una pregunta casi muda:  
><strong>¿Por qué?<strong>

**¿Por qué?-** le dijo Haou, sabiendo que sería la única pregunta que contestaría, la hizo lo más breve posible-**Ya que una luz como tú no puede tocar o acercarse a una oscuridad como yo. Esa es nuestra maldición, Hijo de la Gema. Tú y el "otro"-**Haou se quedó ahí antes de continuar. Ese tema le provocaba emociones muy fuertes - ** jamás debiste intentar salvarlo. Todo este lío es tu culpa.**

Haou se alejó sin darle una última mirada a Johan, quién ya no le estorbaba el paso. _Deberé correr si quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible_-se dijo así mismo .Mientras desaparecía en los corredoras del palacio.

Johan aún estaba de pie en la sala, sin poder moverse todavía .Sus constantes preguntas habían cesado, solo una recorría su mente en este momento.

**¿Por qué? …Judai…acaso yo hice algo malo.**

Johan cayó al suelo sin importarle nada más, _Judai acaso me odia ¿por eso hizo esto? ¿Qué no debí hacer?_

_El rey necesita mi ayuda-_fue lo único que Johan podía hacer en este momento. Y levantándose pesadamente se dirigió dónde estaba el rey quien estaba a salvo de una u otra forma. Tal parecía que solo estaba inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Una figura jadeaba en busca de aire en un pequeño bosque ubicado en los alrededores del palacio de la Gema. La figura se tranquilizó luego de un momento, observando detenidamente su entorno y cuando pensó que era seguro, reflexionó lo ocurrido en sus pensamientos. <em>Debí haber corrido mucho, finalmente le he dejado atrás, un poco más y casi le mato<em>. _Ese sentimiento de querer asesinarlo con mis manos no es normal en mí ¿Sera que el sello finalmente dejo de funcionar? Y si eso es verdad el "otro" ya debió de haber desaparecido en la oscuridad pero…Yo todavía siento sus emociones ¡están vivas! así que sería obvio pensar que él también lo está. Pero no por mucho .Sino me apresuro él realmente va a desaparecer. Y si dejo que eso pase yo… sumergiré todo en la oscuridad._

_Johan, sin duda significas mucho para él me pregunto…_

El castaño no pudo terminar su oración cuando de repente el sonido de unas ramas lo distrajesen y sin pensarlo mucho, como de una forma natural, Haou tomó una posición defensiva.

**¡Muéstrate!** –habló Haou con un tono autoritario, viendo a cualquier lado del bosque, buscando al causante del ruido. Luego de unos momentos, nada apareció y el ruido no se volvió a repetir_. ¿Mi imaginación?_-se cuestionó.

**No deberías preocuparte tanto**-le dijo una voz imposible de identificar en los alrededores del bosque –**Sabes que por esa clase de tono es porque las personas tienden a alejarse**.

_¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?_

**Pero si con eso consigo que te vallas, no me importaría hablarte en este tono**-respondió molesto Haou, quién no podía saber dónde estaba el extraño.

**¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasó con el dulce príncipe que todos conocen?-**le preguntó el desconocido en tono de broma.

**Él no está .Si quieres verlo vuelve nunca**-_Esa voz la he escuchado antes pero debo estar seguro_-**Sino te muestras entonces no tengo más remedio que matarte, no me gustan los estorbos**.

Un aura negra se empezó a formar alrededor de Haou mientras esperaba que el extraño se revelase. _Sino es quién yo creo, entonces morirá_._ De ahí no es mi problema, al menos le advertí._

**Ya veo. ¿Crees que un poco de oscuridad será suficiente para líbrate de mí? Un truco barato como ese ni siquiera me rozará**-le dijo la voz escondida. _¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Acaso debería seguir más tiempo con mi juego? Él realmente podría matarme si quisiese. Pero para mí ¡Eso suena muy divertido!_

**¡Pruébalo!-**le instó Haou. Esta persona le estaba haciendo enojar.

**Me parece divertido tu reto**-habló la figura que salió del bosque para encontrase directamente con Haou-**Solo intenta no morir del asombro**-le dijo divertido la persona delante de él.

Haou se quedó pensando un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos, sin duda fue una impresión repentina, especialmente desde que supo de quien se trataba.

**¿Ves? Lamento mucho decepcionarte** –le miró la figura mientras sonreía con malicia-**No podrás ser capaz de matarme fácilmente.**

_Este día no fue hecho para mí-pensó_ Haou.

**Jehu**-dijo sin emoción él está aquí eso significa que finalmente el "otro "apareció.

**Acaso me extrañaste, siempre supe que tenías un lado tierno**-sonrió Jehu mientras se movía más cerca de Haou-**Su majestad**.

* * *

><p><strong>Siiiiiiiiiii actualización(escribí a mas no poder en una hora)Lamento que no pueda actualizar muy rápido pero ,bueno, tuve que preparar unas presentaciones y bueno a mi hermana(por depresión en el día de los enamorados)no me dejó usar la compu(ni siquiera acercarme a ella y eso rompe mis esquemas de posesionarte de algo) .El capítulo es algo cortito pero el próximo será largo (o eso es lo que espero) .Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan pasado un feliz día de los enamorados .<strong>

**Ahora a los reviews(recuerden que les agradezco a todos mucho por leer mi historia .¡Gracias!)**

**kitsune girl yuki:jejeje no te preocupes.A mí a veces me pasab igual (especialmente si tomó en cuenta que antes no sabía como hacerlo y veía a las personas que los dejaban como "oh my master" XD) Espero que te haya gustado el capíyulo .Gracias por tu review.**

**HIGURASHI13:Gracias espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ,je yo también tuve problemas con las tareas(todavía tengo que golpear a la persona que me dijo que en cosmetología no se escribía nada… y eso que me dejaron un libro del tamaño de una enciclopedia con el título de "Origenes de la cosmetología y ..(a saber que más decía ) RESUMIDA) **

**Blububu:¡GRACIAS! Cuando vi tu comentario pensé "un sexy review ¡Oh por Dios! Y … comeré pastel gratis yuuupi!(yomi yomi*no sé de donde saqué eso? )En serio gracias y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

***Si creen que la historia es algo complicada me pueden mandar un mensaje para que les conteste las dudas(claro que luego les arruinaré la trama porque ya sabrán lo que pasará ) pero si necesitan comprender algo que(como siempre me dicen los profesores en las tareas)no se entiende bien pregunten pero bajo su propio riesgo**

**Bye-Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH GX! No me pertenece *mirada de decepción***

**Las cosas se complican: Una inevitable decisión.**

Johan se encontraba atendiendo al rey cuando una elegante figura vestida de blanco apareció detrás de él, acercándose lentamente hasta que se arrodilló a la altura de Johan y le preguntó:

_**¿Qué ha pasado?**_

Su calmada voz le proveía a Johan de una extraña paz. Como si todo desapareciese y no importase nada más, ni siquiera sentía sus propios sentimientos

**No lo sé **–le respondió Johan sin mucho cuidado. Él quería estar solo y esta persona le estaba dificultando eso.

**Deberías dejar que otra persona se encargué de él** –le sugirió la figura blanca.

**No se preocupe yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta**-¡_Vete! _Era lo único que podía pensar. Esas palabras:_ Si das un paso más, ¡morirás!_ Porque me suenan tan conocidas. Tan familiares. _¿No es las hubiese oído antes?_

Mientras Johan estaba pensando, la figura blanca solo lo observaba_ ¿Qué ocurre Johan es qué acaso él también borró tu memoria? .¡Que gracioso.! Él debió pensar que haciendo eso te protegería pero lo único que ha hecho es entregarme en bandeja de plata mi victoria. Tú serás mi carta de triunfó. Tú me ayudarás a obtenerlo ._

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios del extraño._ Finalmente se cumplió el tiempo, Judai. Estos seis años me dificultases las cosas pero ,como verás , tú no puedes contradecir al destino. No importa lo que cediste para evitarlo, tú corazón, tu libertad , tu vida ni siquiera importa lo tan puro que hubiese sido tu deseo, no puedes detener la verdadera naturaleza de Haou o la del mundo , porque al final ,ellos son oscuridad ; nuestro enemigo natural, tu enemigo. Si hubieses seguido el destino con el cual naciste no le hubieras causado tanto daño a tu familia ,amigos o incluso a tu reino. Debiste aceptar desaparecer para la luz y así asesinar a tu oscuridad , sumergir al mundo en la Luz que traerá la destrucción. Me preguntó ¿Qué sucederá de aquí en adelante?, ¿Quién será el primero en alcanzarte? ¿Qué hará Yubel? , ella no puede protegerte más y aunque sus vínculos sean muy fuertes , ella simplemente se hará a un lado , no puede arriesgarse a sacrificar más por ti. Dime Judai ¿Ya has aprendido tu lección , estos seis años en la completa oscuridad, solo y abandonado de todos ,tentado a volverte una ser completamente devastador para el mundo que quisiste proteger ,plagado de pesadillas y recuerdos que jamás se te borrarán? Aguantarás hasta que alguno de los dos te encontremos.Y ¿Qué haras después de eso? Al final recuerda que tú ya no posees un corazón o sentimientos que debes de proteger o que debieses mantener .Ya ni siquiera sientes el amor por este chico ¿no? .Solo eres un cuerpo vacío y yo me aseguraré que sigas así. Mi pequeña y hermosa luz._

**Por cierto ¿Quién eres?-**Le habló Johan ,no porque tuviese la gana de hacerlo sino que el sentimiento de ser observado todo el tiempo le incomodaba grandemente.

**¡Oh! Lo siento**-se disculpó la figura mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a Johan**-¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Sartourios. Es un gusto verte de nuevo Johan.**

Johan se sorprendió de que un extraño conociera su nombre._ No es muy común que una persona sepa los nombres de los sirvientes-_pensó.

**Disculpe ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?**- Johan no perdió el tiempo he interrogo al hombre llamado Sartourios.

**Como verás Johan**-inició Sartourios- **Yo sé muchas cosas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dime<strong>-ordenó sin vacilar Haou**-¿En dónde se encuentra?**

"**¿En dónde se encuentra?" ¿Quién?**-le devolvió la pregunta Jehú. _Si sobrevivo a esto realmente le agrado._

**Déjate de juegos**-le gritó-**Sabes que los odio. Dime** **¿Dónde está?**

**¿Crees que regrese después de seis años solo para decirte algo, su majestad?**-_Tarde o temprano deberé decirle y será mejor que sea lo más rápido posible creo que me pase con las bromas. ¿Por qué siempre debe ser tan molesto? bueno no es como si antes hubiese sido mejor. Creo que debería decir que era algo que extrañaba.-_**Ni siquiera yo podría creerme un cuento como ese**

**No me hagas repetir mi pregunta de nuevo**-finalizó con una expresión molesta Haou.

**Entonces tú crees que me importó realmente lo que "él" me pidió. Vamos "él" ni siquiera se acuerda de eso. Además no es como que tú me lo hubiese ordenado, eso sería completamente diferente-**sonrió de manera maliciosa Jehú mientras observaba al castaño que seguía con su tinte molesto.

**Lo prometiste. Me gustaría pensar que no rompiste tu promesa-**Haou apartó rápidamente la vista. Se sentía mareado y todo se volvía negro._ ¿Qué me pasa?_

**Sabes que aunque hubiese querido yo... ¡Haou!-**le gritó Jehú al ver al castaño caer súbitamente al suelo**-¡Haou!**

Jehú corrió al lado del castaño pero antes de llegar a él, una oscuridad apareció cubriendo completamente el bosque.

_¡No puedo ver nada!- _pensó Jehú al encontrarse ciego y sin poder ayudar a Haou_-¿Qué es esto? _

**¡Haou!-**siguió gritando Jehú al saber que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

_Esto es lo mismo que pasó en la sala del rey , contrólate o de lo contarrio destruirás el reino de la Gema o peor aún te desvanecerás a ti mismo._

**¡Haou!-**le volvió a gritar Jehú casi desgarrando sus pulmones._ No te perderé ante eso,todavía no es tiempo._

**¡Haou! Lo encontré, él …-**le empezó a decir Jehú sin saber exactamente donde estaba Haou_.Podría haberse movido en lo que estaba pensando , solo espero que no sea así .Haou oye mis palabras y prometo que … Dejaré de acerté bromas por una semana._

**Vamos Haou si regresas a la normalidad o al menos a una parte de ella . Te llevaré a donde está él .No quieres verlo de nuevo para decirle que cumpliste tu promesa. Para que puedas ser libre de tu destino-**Intentó convencer a Haou mientras buscaba un segundo plan para traerlo de vuelta -**¿Qué estás esperando? Vamos ... Vamos a ponernos en camino.**

Pronto la oscuridad se retiró dejando finalmente el campo abierto para la visión de Jehú, quién notó que Haou estaba de pie delante de él pero tan pronto como lo vió , él se volvió a caer al suelo. Por suerte Jehú lo agarro en sus brazos antes de que lo tocara.

_Te tomó un tiempo ¿No? No sé de que humor estarás cuando despiertes pero estaría feliz de que me gritarás una vez más-_le susurró Jehú al oído de Haou.

* * *

><p>Una figura solitaria atravesaba los pasillos del palacio de la Gema mientras respiraba profundamente y observando los detalles que algunas veces pasaban delante de sus ojos.<p>

**Veo que has llegado-**Le dijo una voz tranquila desde el otro lado del corredor.

**Si mi señor ¿Comó le ha ido su reunión con el joven Johan? Trabajará para nosotros.-**Le preguntó la voz de manera formal.

**Sabes que no me gusta que estés tan lejos, por favor acércate**-le invitó la blanca figura.

**Si mi señor Sartourius.**

Al acercase más a Sartourios , el muchacho de pelo plateado con unos penetrantes ojos azules solo lo miraba con una mirada baja.

**Mucho mejor-**empezó Sartourios-**Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Johan este de nuestro lado, Edo.**

**Me alegra mucho oír eso-**le respondió Edo-**Pero ¿Comó lograrás que acepte? ¿Y si recupera la memoria?**

**Entonces será mejor tener un plan B, ¿no te parece?-**La pregunta de Sartourios le tomó por sorpresa a Edo que no tarde en preguntar:

**¿Un plan "B"? pero ¿Con quién?**

**Con el príncipe Viper, él será nuestro respaldo si nuestro plan "A" falla-**le contesto a Edo.

**Pero él no lo hará sin no hay un beneficio en medio de todo-**Edo no podía creer lo que Sartourios le decía._ Ese hombre es un monstruo, él le haría daño a cualquiera solo por sus ambiciones. ¿Estás seguro que puedes confiar en alguien como él, Sartourious?_

**Entonces ofrécele todo lo que ha deseado en estos años-**le dijo Sartourios

**El Poder**

* * *

><p><strong>O.K lo siento por la tardanza (es que se me acumularon algunas cosas) y bueno en serio lo siento (perdón ) y solo por agragar el que se haya ido la luz el Jueves en mi casa mientras escribía y que nos que no se haya guardado el archivo (con más de la mitad del capítulo) no fue una razón importante.<strong>

**Este … como sabrán en este momento ya inicia el nudo de la trama(yupiiiii) y por si no lo sabía (o no lo había notado) en los primeros capítulos que se llamaban introducción le quedo así porque estaba haciendo una tarea y al abrir el word no noté que estaba esa palabra ahí y así empecé a escribir(suena raro no fijarse pero en mi caso es muy normal XD) o.k y porque les cuento esto (realmente no lo sé XD!) así que discúlpenme por hacerles perder su tiempo leyendo esto.**

**Ok tiempo de los reviews:**

**HIGURASHI13: Yo igual los amo (especialmente porque entre Jehú y Haou hay una relación de amor y odio , son tan tiernos! :D ) ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**kitsune girl yuki: jejeje realmente a veces me siento de la misma forma (haciéndolos sufrir no es realmente mi estilo pero… así funcionó mi mente en esta historia )¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D.**

**Blububu:awwwww! :3 tu imagen de pefil están awwww! XD ( lo siento es que yo veí ese programa con mi hermana y siempre terminaba con awwwwwwwwww) :3 ¡Gracias por tu sexy review! (oh ya llego dos :D estoy en racha) Lo siento por no actualizar más rápido **

**Reii-chan: que mal que estes castigada, espero que no dure mucho tu castigo asi que te mandaré mis buenas vibras * vuelan vibras azules* jejeje Gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado el capitulo **

**Ups perdonen la falta de ortografía (y los posibles derrames de decepción que pude causar por mi mala ortografía )**


	7. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH GX! Sigue sin pertenecerme (si algún día lo hace jejeje… sería XD)**

**Las cosas se complican: El avance de la oscuridad.**

**Espero que la información que le he traído fuese de ayuda, príncipe Viper**-Habló Amón mientras lentamente levantaba un poco la vista para encontrar la expresión que la persona delante de él estaba mostrando.

**Haz hecho bien Amón, esto pone las cosas a mi favor ¿Quién diría que el príncipe Judai realmente no fuese él realmente? Ahora la Alianza perderá la confianza en mi hermano y no tendrán más remedio que buscarme a mí-**sonrió con autosuficiencia el príncipe-** Solo debo de esperar para obtener lo que he buscado desde hace mucho: El Trono.**

Una risita se oía en la sala donde se encontraban Amón y el príncipe Viper , mientras solo los acompañaba la oscuridad y la poca luz que daba una candela ya gastada . **Un ambiente pesado y oscuro** –pensó Amón.

**Pero me preguntó ¿Qué si Haou estaba en el puesto de Judai entonces donde estará él?-**se interrogó pacientemente Viper.

Mientras un momento de largo silencio rodeaba los pensamientos de Viper pero , sin que pudiese llegar a una resolución lógica, decidió dejarlo. No debería de tomarle mucha importancia.

**En este momento no nos concierne-**terminó por decir Víper-**Sin embargo mantén tus ojos bien abiertos Amón. Ya conoces tu trabajo.**

**Sí, mi señor**-respondió este rápidamente _. ¿Esto realmente me beneficiará? Seguir a esta persona será bueno para mis intereses._

**Vámonos-** continuó Viper mientras lentamente se levantaba de su lugar y emprendía el camino hacia la puerta, casi a tientas porque la luz que iluminara su camino era muy débil.

**¿Ya se van?-**les preguntó una voz escondida en la negrura.

Viper no pudo distinguir la voz por lo que se empezó a preocupar. _Alguien nos descubrió_-se dijo a sí mismo.

**¿Quién está ahí?-**gritó con miedo Viper pero ocultándolo bien del desconocido._ Debo de eliminarlo, no será que arruine mis planes. No dejaré que alguien se meta ahora, estoy tan cerca._

**No te preocupes príncipe Viper .Mi amo me ha pedido que venga a donde estabas para ofrecerte un trato**-le dijo de nuevo la voz.

**¿Un trato?** –preguntó un poco más calmado Viper, sin entender muy bien si eso era algo bueno o malo.

**Veo que te has interesado¿no?, entonces seguiré. Por favor tome asiento**-le dijo ,refiriéndose a una pequeña silla donde Viper se encontraba momentos antes de la interrupción, la cual se mantenía a solo unos cuantos pies de él.

Viper solo observo la oscura sala sin fijar su vista en algún punto, mientras suspiraba ,dando a entender que había aceptado la oferta.

Al sentarse Viper notó como la extraña voz se acercaba poco a poco hasta que pudo definir las características del muchacho que estaba en frente de él, pero aún así ,sin reconocerlo. Era joven no mayor que el príncipe Judai con ojos azules y un extraño pelo color plata liso con unos ojos azules y vestido elegantemente. _¿Quién será este? Y ¿A qué se refería cuando me ofreció un trato?_Viper no terminaba de entender.

**¿Quién eres tú?-**le instó Viper a decir su nombre.

**Realmente yo no poseo un nombre pero, desde lo que puedo recordar, mi amo me llama Edo**-le respondió el muchacho peli-plata sin perder el tiempo-**y como ya dije este tiene un trato que ofrecerte.**

**Dime Edo**-le volvió a preguntar Viper**-¿De qué se trata tu trato?**

**Primero déjame decirte que si cumples con el no tendrás que preocuparte por nada; es más obtendrás todo lo que deseaste alguna vez: el poder, el trono y sentirte superior a tu hermano. Superior a todos a excepción ,claro , de algunos como por ejemplo mi amo...Pero si no cumples tu parte entonces jamás pasará de lo que eres ahora y desaparecerás sencillamente.**

**¡Ha! Y dime qué o quién lo dice** -_este chico no puede medir la magnitud de lo que poseo ahora, en mis manos yace casi el trono ¿Por qué debería de hacer un trato? Yo soy el que tiene el poder ahora._

**El destino, príncipe Viper-**le respondió sin vacilar Edo tomando una posición muy seria con respecto al tema-**ese que rige su vida, le está dando la oportunidad de cambiarla o de que continúe como esta. Deberías estar agradecido**.

Viper no dijo nada solo se pasó el tiempo viendo al vacío, sin decir más._ Sin duda yo creo en el destino pero ¿Debería de creer algo como esto , más ahora?_

**No creo que tenga más opción que oírte ¿No es así Edo?-**reanudó de nuevo la plática el príncipe**- Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?**

**Te seré directo, mi amo Sartourios desea que encuentres al príncipe Judai y que se lo entregues a él y solo a él **-le dijo Edo mientras se acercaba más a la silla donde se encontraba Viper –**Pero no creas que podrás engañarlo. Él sabe que la persona que vivía en este palacio no era el verdadero , en pocas palabras, el trato solo se cumplirá si nos entregas al verdadero príncipe de la Gema.**

**Jejejeje** .Se escuchó la risita de Viper mientras este veía a Edo ,quién se desequilibró por la repentina acción de este.

**Y** – le contestó**-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podré hacer algo así?...****Por lo que yo veo, tu amo debería tener ese poder para hacerlo por sí mismo... ¿Para qué me necesita?**-se le quedó viendo Viper con una sonrisa dibujada en sus duras expresiones.

Edo solo retiró su vista ya que no podía aguantarla más. _Siento que me envenena por dentro_ _¿En qué pensó Sartourios al mandarme con alguien como este? Su sola presencia me incomoda enormemente me hace sentir oscuro ¿Realmente esta persona podría ser un aliado de la Luz?_ Pero ese pensamiento no se prolongó demasiado cuando otros aparecieron._No lo sabré hasta no intentarlo. Solo deseo volver a ver a Judai y si esta víbora es el medio para hacerlo, no tengo opción, tomaré el riesgo._

**Es porque tú ya lo hiciste una vez**-le respondió finalmente Edo al molesto en su tono-**Tu le entregaste a Judai junto con los cuerpos de todo el reino de los héroes. Tú fuiste la maldad que asesinó a todos ellos y aquel que les traicionó también. Luego les dijiste a todos que habían sido los del reino oscuro. Tú ambición hizo que ellos… murieran y que …Tú casi nos entregas a Judai.**

**¿A qué te refieres?**-le dijo un poco sorprendido Viper ._No recuerdo haber ordenado a mis lacayos una cosa como esa, aunque debo decir que suena como algo que yo haría.¡Je!al menos si yo lo hubiese hecho finalmente pude vengarme de esos ¿heroes?¡Ja!_

_Esto se está volviendo intrigante_ –pensó Amón.

**¡No te haga...!** –le gritó Edo, pero se detuvo antes de terminar su acusación. _Así que Judai también le borró la memoria a él pero ¿Por qué? .Esta la persona fue la que le quito todo. Sin duda debe pagar. La persona que no le permitió… no… la persona que no me permitió devolverle todo lo que hiciste por mí. Inaceptable_.-**Creo que deberías entender que lo has olvidado-**dijo finalmente Edo.

Ya vendrá mi turno de tomar acción espera Viper.

**¿Olvi…?**-trato de preguntar Viper pero fue cortado rápidamente por el joven.

**Escúchame bien si deseas saber porque no recuerdas lo que hicisteis** –le indicó Edo- **ven al bosque .Allí mi amo te ayudará a ver la luz, si es que eres digno de pasar las pruebas que la luz te impondrá. Anímate, no quieres saber si realmente existe el destino del que te hablo.**

Viendo por última vez la mirada confundida de Víper , Edo se alejó de nuevo en la oscuridad sin volver a emitir sonido alguno. La sala volvió a estar solo ocupada por Amón y el príncipe Viper, como si en un príncipio solo ellos hubieran estado siempre ahí ,sin nadie más.

**Amón-** le dijo la voz del príncipe, haciendo una seña casi invisible a él para que se acercara.

**Señor**-respondió Amón

**Llama a Hell Kaise Ryo-**empezó Viper sin detenerse o hacer alguna pauta-**que este aquí lo más rápido que pueda. Tengo un trabajo que le gustará.**

Inmediatamente Amón salió de la sala dejando atrás al príncipe y sin volverse atrás se dirigió al palacio.

_**El príncipe Judai , veo que ahora me servirás para mis intereses. Permíteme encontrarte antes de que cualquiera lo haga, ese es mi deseo Yubel, no tienes más salida que concedérmelo¿no?**_

**Sí Amón, mientras este a mi alcance , te lo daré.**

* * *

><p><strong>MMM…no sé …jejeje … esta semana me la pasé escribiendo y de tanto que escribí espero no haber hecho algún error en la historia(si hay alguno perdón , en serio).O.K creo que este capítulo solo era algo de desarrollo para lo que sigue ( realmente jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos en esta historia) Así y una cosa más (que creo que será más importante delas cuatro líneas que escribí arriba):<strong>

_**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**_

_**(**_**no les miento ustedes son fantásticos además gracias igual a quienes leen esta historia .¡Gracias! ) **

**Ahora si repuestas a los reviews:  
>HIGURASHI13:Jejeje en serio ( ami que me gustaría postearlos más rápido).Me alegro que te haya gustado y que este te siga gustando. <strong>

**Blububu: ( estoy en recha , estoy en racha , ya llevo tres sexies reviews y contando jejeje ) Gracias por tu comentario me ayudo mucho :´) y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX! No me pertenece **

**Las cosas se complican: un inesperado nuevo compañero.**

**Dime Jehú ¿Qué pasó?-**la mirada de inquisitiva de Haou no se apartó en ningún momento del peliazul quién hace un momento lo sostenía en sus manos de forma delicada y cariñosa. _¡Tendré que hacer caso que eso nunca pasó!_

**Ya te dije que nada**_-increíble si apenas acaba de estar consciente y la única emoción que muestra es estar enojado. Ese altivo de grandeza que me molesta un poco pero bueno no puedo decirle que hace unos momentos casi asesina a todo ser de luz en este reino. No creo que deba de lidiar con eso ahora._

**No es verdad. Eres un pésimo mentiroso**-No _creas que voy a confiar en lo que me estás diciendo. No te creeré ese cuento. Yo sé lo que me pasó, solo necesito oírlo… Necesito calmarme sino lo controló entonces todo lo que hizo mi luz habrá sido en vano. _

**No soy un mal mentiroso**-le refutó Jehú intento sonar molesto pero en realidad su entonación no se lo permitió-**Es solo que me conoces muy bien. No es eso adorable. El príncipe del reino oscuro conoce muy bien a su sirviente me preguntó si así conocerá igual a los otros.¡Je!**

Mientras Jehú se reía de su propio comentario, Haou solo lo observaba .Mudo como si no estuviera ahí. Su postura no cambió, el comentario habría tenido un efecto en el luego de un tiempo suspiró y cuando se decidió a hablar sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo radiante pero a la vez oscuros.

**¡Cállate!**- le gritó muy enojado mientras su mirada se agravaba –**Yo no soy el príncipe de nada y eso así se quedará para siempre ¿Has entendido? O es que tengo que cambiar de "molestia".**

Jehú paró de reír y solo dio un amplio suspiró luego de oír las palabras del castaño._ Sabes que a "él" no le importa quién eres sino como eres igual pasa conmigo ¡Entiéndelo Haou! , incluso para salvarlo no puedes seguir rechazando quien realmente eres. Pero sabes una cosa, al menos me alegro de saber que no has cambiado nada, sigues tan terco como siempre. Ese es el Haou que me gusta._

**¡haaa! Entonces ya que has renunciado a su título de nobleza no creo que vaya a importar que le llame "Haou-chan" ¿verdad?**-le dijo Jehú en un gracioso tono, enfatizando mucho lo del "–chan"

Haou solo le dedicó una mirada asesina, una muy normal en la vida de Jehú.

**Llámame como quieras. No me importa en lo absoluto-**le dijo finalmente Haou –**mientras no me recuerde lo otro, jugaré tus estúpidos juegos.**

**Realmente odias que te toque el tema**-Le contestó Jehú-**Sabes que no puedes ocultarlo por siempre. Pero tú ganas esta, Haou.**

Un momento de silencio entre los dos jóvenes se desató con el repentino ruido de unos caballos acercándose.

**Debemos irnos**- sugirió el peliazul , intentando sacar a Haou de sus pensamientos**-No falta mucho para que ese sello tuyo se rompa ¿no? Pero antes de seguir el camino hacia Judai debo mencionarte que al lugar que vamos es en efecto el lugar más peligroso para ti en estos ... él nos estará esperando ahí.**

Haou solo vio a Jehú sin cambiar su mirada aunque, incluso él sabía, que el solo la mención de Darkness sería un gran problema para su objetivo. _No puedo dar la vuelta y abandonarlo ¡No ahora! _

**Jehú no me digas que el lugar donde esta Judai es…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿El reino oscuro? ¿Estas segura Yubel?<strong>-le preguntó Amón mientras se sentaba en una silla dentro de su habitación, la cual solo poseía una cama y una pequeña mesita para apoyar algunas cosas y una vela casi desecha que apenas iluminaba un pequeño espacio de la mesa.

**Sí, ya te lo dije** –le contestó lo que podría definirse como un demonio humanoide .Alas de dos colores (moradas y grises) , su cuerpo era extraño y no pareciera que poseía un sexo definido, garras cumplían la misión de manos y su rostro , de forma humana , poseía ojos de diferentes colores , los cuales brillaban en la habitación.

**No quiero engaños**- le devolvió la pregunta Amón, aunque él sabía que Yubel le debía de conceder un deseo, no quería que ella lo engañará. No confiaba absolutamente nada en ella no depues de lo otro-**Yo sé que significa Judai para ti y mi deseo pienso que cumple con uno de tus objetivos por esa razón me anime a pedirlo pero lo único que no encaja en mi entendimiento es que al amar tanto al príncipe porque lo "traicionaste" y me pediste que le dijera a Viper de la verdad ¿No sé supone que tú lo proteges? O debo decir mejor ¿No eres tú la única persona que puede protegerlo? ¡Responde, Yubel!**

**Mis acciones son mis acciones y yo soy la única que puede decidir sobre ellas**- le puntualizó Yubel a Amón, quién seguí sin poder llegar a una conclusión de la acciones del espíritu.

_En serio yo ¿Podría confiar en alguien así? No solo pensar en confiar sino en dejarme guiar._

**Pero Viper es una de las personas que más daño le ha hecho a Judai, acaso no te importa que le vuelva a hacer daño o peor aún que esta vez si le cumpla a Sartourios**-le cuestionó Amón.

**Ya deberías saber la respuesta a eso**-le dijo sin mucha emoción Yubel.

**¿Y Johan?-**le interrogó el sirviente de nuevo, esta vez tratando de sacarle algo de información**-¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?**

Yubel solo guardó silencio y suspiró, mientras dirigía una expresión triste a Amón.

**Él es el único que puede salvarle**-le respondió tristemente Yubel-**Si él no lo hace a tiempo, yo lo perderé para siempre y todo aquel que siga a Sartourios ganará y perderá su voluntad.**

**¿A qué te...?**-Amón inetnetó decir algo pero fue cortado por un ruido de Yubel que lo manadaba a Yubel se apartó del lugar de donde estaba y se colocó en otro más cerca de la puerta del cuarto.

La oscuridad la cubrió, lo que incomodó a Amón y solo se quedó ahí esperando por ella.

Cuando ella volvió a aparecer, susurraba algo y sin perder ni un segundo habló:

**Él ha llegado... Él está aquí … Hell Kaiser ha llegado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por todos quienes leen esta historia espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.<strong>

**Tiempo de lo reviews (gracias jamas pensé que tendría tantos :´) )**

**HIGURASHI13:gracias! Por seguir esta historia de principio y gracias por tus hermosos comentarios (espero que te haya gustado el capítulo)**

**Blububu: (awwww!) lo siento es que tu imagen tiene efecto en mí gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado la historia /capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**YU-GI-OH GX! No me pertenece( y me sigo resignando)**

**Las cosas se complican: Me siento cerca, un toque a un frío corazón.**

A la lejanía se encontraban dos figuras que caminaban pesadamente , agotadas y con cierto aire melancólico , se movían sin decir o compartir ninguna palabra o pensamiento.

Mientras una de las partes , Haou en este caso, pensaba en la manera más rápida y menos peligrosa para llegar al reino oscuro ,sin tener que sacrificar al tonto que lo acompañaba. El otro solo se limitaba en gran medida a observarlo ._Me pregunto si habrá alguna manera de que mis sentimientos te sean visibles, ¿tanta oscuridad acaso te nubla el corazón?.Sin duda este debe ser mi castigo por ser una mala persona ¿no?. ¡Amar al único que no puede amar ,no te parece irónico, realmente duele el siempre perderte!_

Para ellos dos el tiempo que pasaban juntos era realmente complicado y ambos lo sabían, y aunque jamás lo hubiesen aceptado, se habían vuelto ú ú siempre era sincero y más abierto solo con Haou , su falsa personalidad se desvanecía enfrente del príncipe , en cambio,Haou había empezado a _¿extrañar?_ El comportamiento de Jehú durante los años que no había estado con él, su presencia le llenaba una parte que no comprendía.

Haou se dio cuenta que Jehú había ocupado parte de sus pensamientos durante su ausencia, solo una persona lo había hecho antes y era Judai ._Él puede ser un dolor para muchos pero al menos me siento aliviado de que "ese" dolor este bajo mis órdenes aunque siento que es "sincero" ¿Hay algo que me oculta?Pero así que más da ,siempre ha sido así mi vida._

_Me preguntó –_se cuestionó Haou_-como hubiera sido mi vida sin tener que ser Haou,sin que las personas a mi alrededor me teman o mientan ¿hubiera tenido "amigos"? ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida?sino hubiera tenido ese tonto título de nobleza y continuar con el legado de mi padre ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida?_

_Yo soy como un basilico-_recordó Haou las palabras que su padre le decía de pequeño_-nací para matar a todo lo que interfiera en mi camino , destruir aquello que me estorbase ,no poseeré misericordia o perdón , yo formaré un mundo en el que la oscuridad lo cubra todo .No tengo amigos ni emociones , solo soy un contenedor del que fluye la oscuridad , la destrucción, pesadilla. Yo seguiré con el legado de Darkness .Yo seré Haou._

_¡Qué broma!_-se dijo mentalmente Haou-_Ahora ni siquiera soy un reflejo de eso, no sé que soy o quién debería como pusiste tus esperanzas en mí._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dime Haou¿Por qué intentas alejar a las personas?-<strong>_un castaño casi reflejo de Haou lo miró cálidamente con sus ojos chocolates mientras expresaba su pregunta con preocupación.

_**No es de tus intereses ,además no te he pedido que te preocupes así que quita esa mirada de cachorrito**__-_le respondió cortante el otro castaño.

_**Entonces sonríe , sino te pasa nada malo es una buena razón para estar feli**__z-_le volvió a contestar el alegre castaño.

_**¡Ja**__!-_se rió sarcásticamente el príncipe oscuro-¿Cómo si necesitará sonreír?.** No , lo siento, sonreír no nace en mí, date por vencido porque no lograras que yo sonría**-le dijo Haou viendo a Judai seriamente , sus cargados con su fría mirada ,era razón suficiente para incomodar a una Judai simplemente la ignoró y volvió a preguntarle a su casi gemelo:

_**Haou ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- **_le interrogó de nuevo el curioso castaño.

_**Eso dependerá de lo que preguntes-**_le miró extrañado Haou mientras pensaba :"_Esto no terminará bien"._

_**¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?-**_preguntó un inocente castaño con sus ojos iluminados de una pura luz.

_**No… jamás y ya deberías saberlo-**__tenía razón esto terminará mal._

_**No lo entiendo-**_volvió a decir Judai.

_**Y ahora ¿Qué? Sabes que dar clases no es lo mío ,además no me importa**_-le puntualizó el de ojos ámbar .

_**Ese es tu problema**_-le indicó Judai.

_**No sé a qué te refieres**_ –le devolvió la respuesta a Judai.

_**Es que si nunca has tenido a alguien a quien amar no pudiste haber encontrado la manera de ser feliz**_-finalizó el castaño.

Haou solo se quedó en silencio no sabía si reírse de la inocencia de su luz o enojarse con í que solo se mantuvo ahí.

_**Sabes.. tú eres una persona especial para mí **_–volvió a iniciar el diálogo Judai-_**siempre me siento feliz de que vengas a verme .Por favor perdóname por ser tan egoísta.**_

* * *

><p>Haou salió de sus pensamientos cuando sus instinto le advirtió de un peligro. Pronto Jehú se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de Haou <em>¡¿Un enemigo?!<em> –se preguntaron simultáneamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora ya sabes lo que deseo , debes conseguirlo y traérmelo<strong>-le indicó Viper al recién llegado Kaiser.

Un hombre joven con el pelo azul marino muy entonado se apoya en la apred cercana a ala mesa donde se encontraba el príncipe de la gema.

**Sí , señor .Lo haré pero ¿Qué ganaré a cambio?-**le interrogó el peli-azul.

**Ya deberías saberlo**-le sonrió Viper –**Lo que siempre deseaste** .

Mientras el joven salía de su conversación con el príncipe , en su mente su único pensamiento era sobre Judai ._Finalmente tendré la oportunidad de verte de nuevo y no dejaré que no incumplas tu destino Judai , eso tenlo por seguro._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Enemigo!<strong>_

**¡Muestrate!-**gritó Haou sin saber exactamente con quien trataba.

**¡Cálmate, Haou! Si es una luz podremos silenciarla rápidamente .**

**Jehú **–miró palidamnete al peli-azul-**Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.**

**Yo sé pero ellos dejaré que ellos te hagan daño así que perdóname pero esta vez te quedarás detrá**s –le dijo Jehú mientras tomaba una posición de defensa enfrente de Haou.

**Trata de no pasarte entonces**-le indicó Haou-**no quiero un "tonto" sacrificio**.

**Mira quien habla**-le respondió Jehú en tono divertido**-¿Podrías estar satisfecho con lo que te digo al menos una sola vez?**

**Señores no hay necesidad de pelear , yo me rindo**-habló una voz conocida por Haou.

**¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres**?-le preguntó Jehú , adelantándose a Haou.

**Lo que quiero es unirme a ustedes y encontrar a Judai-**le dijo la voz**-Mi nombre es Amón y poseo en este momento a Yubel.**

**¿Yubel?-**dijeron juntos Haou y Jehú.

**Sí y prestaré sus poderes con una condición.**

**Uh! Que les pareció (siento no haber escrito el capítulo antes pero tuve unos cuantos problemas con los exámenes y unos proyectos atrasados XD ) Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer esta historia.(La volvía subir por problemas que creo que me comí literalmente algunas palabras XD)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ya ha pasado un tiempo ¿no?_

_Tal vez es lo único cierto que puedo decir. En este lugar no hay forma de saber si es una realidad la que ocurre o simplemente es un sueño._

_¿Sueño? Se puede soñar aun estando dormido._

_O puede ser que no lo estoy._

* * *

><p>Johan se encontraba ya en camino a la tierra oscura, mientras divagaba acerca de todo lo que había acontecido en las horas anteriores y su evidente falta de descanso ya empezaban hacerle estragos al pensamiento lógico que utilizaba.<p>

Fue cuando finalmente lo vio, un recuerdo del que Yubel lo había despojado años anteriores.

Y mientras más se sumergía en él , su "odio" contra Judai mermaba como si se tratase de un malentendido. Aunque en realidad eso era.

Hace mucho tiempo existió un reino que era conocido por su valor , su amabilidad y su alegrí pueblo lleno de héroes . Su tierra era bendecida como cualquier otra pero existía algo dentro de este pueblo que hacía saltar las envidias de sus vecinos .

Una luz que cada cierto tiempo regresaba a combatir la oscuridad del reino oscuro.

Claro este suceso no parece digno de malos tratos pero las historias que surgían de estas luces solo rodeaban al reino de los héroes. Lo cual con el tiempo le hicieron merecedor de un gran lugar entre los demás reinos (entre la mayoría) pero, como nunca falta, hubieron algunos que no lo quisieron aceptar.

Tal vez el más marcado fuese el reino del destino cuyos dirigentes había previsto una amenaza creciendo dentro de las filas del susodicho reino pero como eran tildados de envidiosos , nadie les creyó.

Mientras el destino se desenvolvía sin problema aquella luz volvió a la tierra pero esta vez fue acompañada de la oscuridad. Ambas compartían el mismo rostro pero no los sentimientos, es más la gentil oscuridad había nacido sin un corazón y por lo tanto , sin emoción alguna.

En cambio la luz poseía un corazón puro. Uno que incluso descubrió algunas emociones en su gentil oscuridad pero con ello desató todos los problemas que el reino del destino quería evitar.

Tal vez fue el único que encontró la luz en aquel reino que con la sola pronunciación de su nombre estremece los corazones de los niños jóvenes y siembra intranquilidad en el de los mayores.

Johan provenía del reino esmeralda cuando en una tranquila tarde su padre lo llevó a visitar a un amigo suyo en el reino de los héroes. El pequeño Johan aceptó sin más ya que había escuchado de toda las historias que provenían de ese lugar y eso le despertaba su más inocente curiosidad.

El viaje continuó sin muchos problemas , algunas paradas para saludar a los aldeanos que les deseaban un viaje seguro , otras para observar la belleza de algunas partes y bueno otras para ayudar a otros turistas perdidos.

Ya casi llegaban cuando él lo vió.Un niño castaño montando a caballo se les acercó y con sus grandes ojos también cafés les dedico una angelical sonrisa al empezar con sus palabras , que de alguna forma sabían dulce en los oídos de Johan:

-**Disculpen señores… sé que no tiene nada que ver conmigo pero si siguen en esa dirección pueden encontrar problemas. Tal parece que algunas personas se han dedicado a asustar a otras en esos parajes.**

Aunque sus palabras eran palabras de advertencia Johan no podía tomarlas como tales y tras salir de la distracción de la realidad que le provoca ver el rostro de aquel niño que no aparentaba ser más viejo que Johan, observó cuidadosamente como un extraño ser se asomaba por el hombro del castaño.

Sin darse cuenta de ello el padre de Johan empezó a hablar con el joven despreocupadamente sin prestarle atención a la mirada de su hijo , la cual denotaba su total concentración en la búsqueda de aquel pequeño ser quien ya ha había notado su mirada y decidiendo en menos de un segundo por su cuenta ,saltó del hombro de su dueño para ver de cerca al joven de pelo azul, este sin embargo no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa .

Judai , el chico de cabello castaño le divirtió la vista pero aguantó su risa … lo más que pudo…claro antes de soltar sus carcajadas al aire libre.

Fue esa la primera interacción entre ambos.

Luego Judai los acompaño hasta un camino menos peligroso explicándole a Johan lo que ahora el ser castaño extraño era: un Kuribo.

Kuribo ,le contó Judai , es su guardián .Siempre lo sigue a donde va y es capaz de ayudarle a ver los problemas antes que pasen además de ser su amigo infaltable.

Johan no pudo más que sentirse identificado .Él también poseía a varios compañeros de aventura en su hogar.

Aunque el más notorio era Ruby , quien era el más pequeño de todos pero con más energía, siempre metido en problemas con Johan y a veces incluso castigado.

Sin darse cuenta que una sólida sonrisa estaba formada en sus labios, Johan simplemente se dedicó a entender la gran amistad que este chico tendría con su Kuribo.

Judai por otro lado se percató de ese detalle de su compañero y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

**-Tú también tienes a alguien como mi Kuribo ¿no?**

**-Sí, es mi gran amigo de juegos. Aunque a veces lo termino metiendo en problemas.**

El castaño recapacitó las palabras del peli azul no sin antes devolver una sonrisa y con un gran ánimo exclamó las palabras que Johan no sería capaz de olvidar jamás, o eso creía hasta que Yubel interfirió, unas palabras llenas de luz y brillo:

**-Entonces también seamos amigos.**

…

Johan se despertó de golpe y con buen sueño de hace rato no le había dejado ni una pizca de conocimiento así que él pensó que había soñado en negro como todas las noches.

* * *

><p>Edo al ver la reacción del otro se abstuvo de cualquier comentario porque él también había tenido una buena noche de sueño.<p>

Haou y Jehú se encontraban también en camino al reino oscuro y junto a su marcha se les había unido Amón quién decía poseer a Yubel , la guardiana del príncipe oscuro.

Jehú miraba impaciente como los delgados rayos de luz se empezaban a hacerse visibles proveyéndoles de una delgada capa de seguridad , no comparada a como si avanzasen en la oscuridad. Resignado simplemente exhaló pesadamente mientras decidía que seguir así sería peligroso para Haou por lo que era mejor descansar.

Todos se acomodaron y dejaron que las energía de todas sus acciones obtuvieran un descanso .Sin imaginarse que tal vez los sueños eran la fuente más fiable de información del futuro que ahora no se veía tan lejano para algunos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un destino oscuro 11 **

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX! No me pertenece.**

**Lazos in-separables**

El reino oscuro no estaba tan lejos del reino de los héroes , podrían incluso decirse que son como una clase de vecinos pero completamente contrarios, por esa razón Hell Kaiser (cuyo nombre verdadero era Ryo ) no tardó en aventurarse el solo por la ruta que ya casi nadie usaba.

Su instinto tan confiable como el de cualquier cazador experto lo mantenía alerta todas horas y no existía ser vivo capaz de pasar sobre él , bueno al menos casi todos.

Un ser oscuro era diferente del resto de seres que vivían en la tierra ya que la oscuridad que emanaba le daba la característica de un ser no vivo. Por esa razón al principio de la historia documentada de la fundación de los reinos se decía que solamente por el nacimiento de la luz milagrosa en el reino de los héroes se pudo expulsar la oscuridad del mundo .

Claro que las historias al pasar un largo tiempo empiezan a perder detalles y se queda generalmente solo el concepto de la misma.

Por esa razón Ryo sabía que rescatar a Judai amenazaba a todos los reinos .¿Por qué? Sencillo es porque el reino oscuro antes era el reino que lideraba a todos los demás antes de que Darkness apareciese.

Darkness , el tirano, fue quién convirtió en una guerra la paz que que existía antes.Él por su deseo que poseerlo todo abrió la caja de pandora y desató todos los males :las discordias.

Aunque eso no duró mucho ya que como el mito , la esperanza apareció.

La gentil oscuridad nació de todo el caos para mostrar que si bien cada persona tiene su lado oscuro también le pertenece la decisión de caer en él.

Ryo sabía todo esto de su abuelo quien siempre , al lado de Asuka su amiga y su pequeño hermano Sho, les relataba todas las tardes las grandes hazañas que ocurrieron antes y después de que Darkness pareciese.

Aunque Ryo no lo dijese en voz alta , él extrañaba esos momentos cálidos en los cuales no debía ceder ante los instintos oscuros que controlan su corazón y que gracias a ellos le valió el exilio del Reino del hielo. Dejando todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para él atrás .

Mientras su camino empezaba a volverse cada más desconocido (ya que aunque le costaba admitir jamás había estado en el reino oscuro en su carrera de cazador) sus instintos se agudizaron hasta sobresaltarse con la más mínima noción de la brisa que pronosticaba un profundo frío.

_**-Mañana es el día.**_

Y con ese último pensamiento animándolo , dedicó una sonrisa cínica a ningún lugar mientras sus pasos pesados recorrían el camino con un silencio sepulcral .

* * *

><p><strong>¡Darkness! ¡Darkness! ¡Darkness!<strong>

Un nombre maldito pronunciado en multitud , en un coro de voces que clamaban a su líder y supremo tirano del reino oscuro un mundo que antes no era consumido por la oscuridad.

**-¡Mamá, mamá! **

**-¿Por qué gritamos ese nombre?**

**-¡Shhhhhh! Mi niño… no dejes que los guardias te oigan .**

**-Pero ma…**

**_¡Boom!_**

Una gran columna de humo se levantó cerca del castillo oscuro y se oyeron gritos mientras...

Una gran multitud descontrolada comenzó a correr y el caos se apodero de ella pero al chico no le importaba los destrozos que su pequeña distracción provocó ya que

**Su plan tomó finalmente marcha.**

_-Finalmente la oportunidad que esperábamos , el regreso del ser oscuro que derrotara a Darkness y a la luz de una vez por todas …. Has regresado a tu hogar , Haou._

_-Por esa razón todos seguimos luchando contra él y ahora ya nos podremos mostrar apropiadamente ¿no? __**Somos la resistencia**__ ._

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Puedes verlo Judai? El mundo .Tengo curiosidad no es extraño si pudieses verlo por tu alma. Esa alma que la ataste como garantía de algún día cumplirias con tu destino si se le era otorgado a Yubel el poder para cumplir tu deseo.<strong>

**-Fuiste muy valiente en ese entonces , incluso la mayoría de personas hubieran tirado la toalla pero tú… tú lo sacrificaste todo para proteger a los que amabas ¿no? Incluso a costa de sus sentimientos por ti.**

**-Pero para tu mala suerte estas en mí camino así que me encantaría que desaparecieras de este mundo y te llevaras toda su luz de paso … pero no importa ya lo harás mientras tanto será mejor que me ayudes a recuperar a mi tierna "oscuridad" porque muy pronto te vendrá a verte y es de muy mala educación que lo recibas dormido …**

Una larga figura de negro hablaba mientras se movía por la habitación en señal de estar intentando resolver un problema alrededor de una cama donde un chico de cabello castaño parecía dormir profundamente , una escena normal de cuento de hadas sino se tomaran en cuenta las grandes cadenas que parecen estar naciendo del joven y que son tan largas que se pierden de vista ,además de una enorme mancha negra en la mitad de su rostro como un tatuaje que increíblemente resalta entre tanta oscuridad .

**-Pero primero me encargare de esos mocosos de la resistencia… Así debería decir "préstame tu poder por un momento" mientras claro siga siendo tu poder.**

Y así con esas simples palabras se acaba la introducción del primer acto de una tragedia que el olvido intento evitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento mi ausencia (la cual la había explicado en el capítulo anterior pero creo que no se subió con el resto del capítulo) la verdad había pasado por un momento de suma tristeza así que no entraré en detalles pero espero poder seguir actualizando esta historia y bueno dedico este y el capítulo anterior a Asurei (porque me recordó lo divertido que es escribir así que garcias :3 )<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**YU-Gi-Oh GX :No me pertenece.**

**Lazos in-separables: El joven de pelo plata.**

Edo lo había perdido todo. Su padre ya no estaba con él y eso simplemente le partía el corazón , como esperar que un niño entienda cuando alguien le dice "Tranquilo , él está en un lugar mejor", le haga sentir mejor, es que acaso estar con su hijo no era el mejor lugar para que su padre estuviese.

El no conocía a su madre , jamás le habían hablado de ella.

No poseía hermanos .

Su vida se sentía vacía.

Un vacío sin propósito.

O una vida sin propósito.

A Edo no le importaba ya que no entendía nada de ello.

Sería una terrible mentira decir que no le costó vivir , aunque ante sus ojos no lo hacía, porque pararse delante de una ventana viendo pasar el día y la tarde hasta que ya era de dormir , al día siguiente seguir con esa rutina no se asemejaba nada a la vida que él hubiera querido sin embargo nadie lo molestaba porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio molestaría al hijo del mayor héroe del reino del destino?

Debías de estar loco si lo hacías o debías ser el gran Sartorious en persona.

Para la mala suerte (o buena suerte) de Edo esa persona modifico su rutina.

Fue en una tarde lluviosa , las lágrimas de la tierra no dejaba salir a nadie y todos estaban preocupados por un río cercano que podía inundar unas casas cercanas Edo no le tomaba importancia (¿Cómo podía él?) aun así cuando una mano se posó en su hombro no lo ignoró como pensaba que haría si alguien ,alguna vez, lo tocase de nuevo.

**-Es una tragedia no cree niño Edo. Ahora que el reino del Destino se ha quedado sin un héroe a quién acudir en estas circunstancias. Su fe se ha quebrado y todos han sucumbido a la desesperación.**

**-Solo es un río y unas cuantas casas …**

**-A pesar de ser solo un niño tus respuestas son muy frías. En esas habitan personas , personas que podrían perder aquellas cosas que le han costado años conseguir. Imagínate si algún día descubres que todos tus esfuerzos han sido borrados sin poder hacer nada.**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué ellos no se convierten en sus propios héroes? Porque esperar a que otros se arriesguen y perezcan. Acaso …**

**-Las personas en este reino son incapaces de ver en ellos los héroes que son. Eso, niño Edo, es su mayor desventaja.**

Aunque Edo no lo escuchase , Sartorious se reía internamente de sus palabras porque sabía que gracias a esa desventaja del reino de los héroes , él reinaba sin ninguna clase de problema .Esperando su oportunidad para traer la luz de la destrucción una vez más.

La luz se lo había mostrado, la razón de que él se encontrará en esa casa y de que el niño que tenía delante estuviese "vacío" , no eran unas meras coincidencia .La luz le tenía un papel prescrito que él se encargaría que cumpliese de una forma u otra.

**-Pero si todos dominará el miedo que sienten entonces ya nadie necesitaría de los héroes .Nuestro reino sería el que estuviera a la cabeza de los demás y el reino oscuro junto con el reino de las gemas nos temerían .**

**-Usted es muy inteligente para su edad, aun así el temer no es la palabra que yo usaría para describir la situación que usted desea para este reino.**

**-Entonces ¿Cual usaría usted?**

**-Respeto , joven Edo. El arma más fuerte de todos los reino.**

* * *

><p>Los años pasan. Un hecho inevitable en la vida de todos pero la mayoría intenta negarlo. Voltearte para reconocer a donde se ha ido tanto tiempo es simplemente lo más difícil de hacer para las personas con más edad, pero al ser joven , Edo no le tomaba mucha importancia incluso el día de su cumpleaños.<p>

El hijo de la leyenda cumplía años y para celebrarlo Sartorious había organizado una gran fiesta sin decirle a nadie de quien era. Eso era lo acordado con Edo y asimismo , eso fue lo que la luz había predicho.

En esa fiesta Edo aprendería algo que sería de vital importancia para sus objetivos, sin importar que se hiciese también sabía que esa fiesta sería un desastre, claro eso nunca se lo comentaría.

Y con esos pensamientos en mente Sartorious saludo a todos los invitados de los reinos aledaños , incluyendo especialmente al joven príncipe de la gema, Judai Yuuki.

Sartorios no lo negaría le tomo mucho de su esfuerzo no actuar antes de tiempo. Él tenía delante de él la pieza clave de toda su misión y aun así no podía hacer nada. Frustrante.

A regañadientes decidió alejarse de la tentación. Y se coló dentro de la multitud de invitados.

El joven Judai no sospecho nada en ese entonces del aquel sujeto vestido de blanco.

* * *

><p>Edo se encontraba afuera de la fiesta , observando desde un lugar un tanto alto la vista del río que hace unos pocos meses había puesto en peligro algunas casas, su primera y única decisión propia pensó Edo. Ese día Sartorious le propuso convertirse en el nuevo héroe del reino y venir con él al castillo. Él se negó pero fue a proteger a esas personas y encontró la forma de solucionar el problema del río por el mismo.<p>

Esa noche Sartorious le habló de la luz y cuál era su misión, también le habló de un poco de su parte. Edo quedó impresionado y embobado , una nueva "luz " tenía algo para él , su vida tendría sentido. Fue lo único que pensaba en esos instantes y sin pensárselo dos veces, contrario a lo que le había ocurrido cuando negó su invitación de volverse el héroe del reino y estar a su lado en el castillo, ahora era como si no hubiese dudad en su corazón hacia la oferta de seguir a Sartorious , aun aunque no lo conociese bien, y con voz firme él…

**-¡ACEPTO! Amo Sartorious.**

Edo se sacudió esos recuerdos de sí y por un momento cerró sus ojos tan azules como el mar o el mismo cielo y se dejó perder en la brisa y el olor a pasto que circulaba a su alrededor en ese único momento de paz que había conseguido en los últimos meses.

**-Hey tú ¿Qué haces acá?**

Sin molestarse en abrirlos ojos , el joven héroe se limitó a responderle al extraño con una de sus más sencilla respuestas que usa cuando alguien extraño intenta sacarle de su único momento de paz.

**-Largo.**

El extraño no se inmuto antes esas duras palabras del albino , es más sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

Se sentó y se quedó esperando a que el chico con los ojos aún cerrados se dignase a abrirlos , solo así le dejaría ir algunas palabras no muy agradables por haberle dicho algo como lo que le dijo.

Luego de unos largos minutos para Edo , ya que a Judai le parecieron solamente fracciones de segundo, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un castaño con dos tonos de café en su cabello , unos ojos grandes del mismo color que la parte oscura de su pelo y con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro.

Sip ese chico no le traería nada bueno.

Sin perder el tiempo Edo intento irse de ahí pero antes de que pudiese dar al menos un paso sintió como era empujado hacía el suelo , sin mucha suerte, en la parte donde había un pozo de lodo que él inocentemente había creado al dejar caer unas cuantos litros de agua durante su entrenamiento de la mañana.

**-¡Ahggggg!**

Al pararse de nuevo notó que su "compañero "estaba todavía sentado en el mismo lugar y que tenía una ligera expresión de preocupación que pronto fue borrada por una sonrisa y luego por una carcajada.

**-Lo siento…**

Era lo que el castaño intentaba pronunciar a través de su risa , claro si era una palabra suficiente para describirla.

Edo pensó que si tenía suerte él se ahogaría de tanto reír y lo único que tendría que preocuparse sería de cambiarse la ropa y encontrar un lugar donde sepultar el cadáver de su acompañante.

Lamentablemente no se ahogó… por poco.

**-He?... creo que debo disculparme , no esperaba que usted terminaría todo lleno de lodo … pero bueno ya sabe "Al mal tiempo buena cara " ¿no?**

Edo no sabía cómo tomar las palabras de aquel extraño he hizo lo más normal que alguien de su edad podría hacer.

Se abalanzó sobre y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Al final ambos acabaron como unas estatuas de barro desde la cabeza hasta los pies, sin embargo luego de un rato ambos empezaron a reírse y su no tan renombrado duelo de lodo se convirtió en una guerra de lodo del cual ya no importaba quien quedará más sucio que el otro , sino el que le diera más veces al otro.

Durante ese tiempo Edo finalmente se sintió vivo de nuevo como cuando su padre estaba ahí con él, su nuevo acompañante había despertado algo en él que el mismo creía que había olvidado durante un largo tiempo :La alegría.

Fue la primera vez que Edo veía al verdadero Judai y tal vez su última vez también.

La alegría de ese día es lo que lo mantiene vivo aun , es algo que luz puede ver y Sartorious sabe que del mismo modo el reino necesita héroes así Edo necesita de Judai para saber que en su vida todavía existe la alegría.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento muchísimo que no haya actualizado en un periodo de tiempo larguísimo es que tuve algunos problemas con la universidad que me mantenían fuera por la mayoría de tiempo (Lo siento mucho T.T) en serio .Yo espero al menos sacar un capitulo por mes mientras estoy en la Universidad <strong>** y bueno si alguien todavía sigue leyendo esta historia se lo agradezco mucho y lamento que sea escrita por alguien como yo .**

**Por cierto lo del principio lo tome cuando una persona me dijo que la frase "Tranquilo , él está en un lugar mejor" hace más difíciles las cosas **

***Lo sé esto es como relleno pero tranquilos que tomará algo relevante en los capitulo que siguen.**


End file.
